


Every Time

by Try2CatchMe



Series: Sanctuary 'verse [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Crowley made me believe I would never be free again. I am... relieved to have been proven wrong. And I'm relieved that I don't have to be alone anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all get another post tonight because you probably won't be hearing from me for about three days. Finishing up finals and the like. Fun. Enjoy!

"No."

"We can't just leave them off!"

"Yes you can, my neighbors are going to think I'm a Satanist."

Adam had been a good sport about a lot of the 'renovations'. Sam and Dean prying up the carpet inside in front of all the doors and windows to paint devil traps on the concrete? Yawn. Digging trenches in said concrete to lay permanent salt lines? He was just surprised they actually carried _that much_ salt with them. Giving him an array of their old handguns stocked with alternating silver and iron rounds? He hid them in every room in the house, stashed a rocksalt-loaded shotgun in the hall closet, and dug out his old collection of water guns when they mentioned holy water and Borax.

This though? Not a chance.

"Adam, these are important."

"You're not painting symbols on all the doors and windows. _In red._ "

Castiel and Samandriel seemed to find the arguing brothers interesting, in a completely expressionless angelic sort of way, and were watching the debate like a tennis match.

"Well if you've got another method to create an angelic blind spot, we'd love to hear it!" Dean gestured with his paintbrush, dotting red all over the grass in a five foot radius.

Adam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking, "I'll be right back, just don't start vandalizing my house while I'm gone."

The garage was dirtier than the rest of the house by far (and if Adam could get away with it, he was totally volunteering Dean and Sam to help him clean it out), but his mom had been steadfastly organized. It probably had something to do with spending so much time in the hospital where everything had to be in the right place just in case you needed it _now_ to save a life.

So, yes, the organization made it much easier for Adam to find the wood varnish.

"Is that more paint?" Samandriel asked as Adam shooed away a few spiders who'd been aspiring to cocoon the small can.

"Nah, this is something else." Can in hand, Adam stepped off the ancient step ladder, then paused, "Hey, Samandriel?"

"Yes?"

"Is it weird that we're blocking out all the angels? I mean, _I_ think they're dicks, but I know they're your brothers." See? Adam was trying to be understanding and helpful too. This thing could totally go both ways.

Besides, Dean was going to teach him a sigil to banish angels, so it wasn't like he couldn't kick the winged asses out if he felt like it.

But Samandriel was shaking his head, though there was a soft smile to his lips, "No, I don't mind. They are my brothers but we are not... close. Castiel is the only true brother I have left, I fear. Heaven has divided into different factions now the war is over. I was the only remaining angel who'd been a part of Castiel's garrison and still believed in him. When the prophet was discovered, I was too young to assist them against the Leviathans. When he resurfaced, I was the only one left looking for him. I offered my aid, but was denied. When Crowley took me, no one noticed my disappearance."

Adam just about dropped the can he was holding, "No one was looking for you?"

"No." For the first time in Adam's time knowing him, Samandriel broke eye contact, looking down at the floor, "Crowley made me believe I would never be free again. I am... relieved to have been proven wrong. And I'm relieved that I don't have to be alone anymore."

 _Shit_. Adam hadn't thought for a second that Samandriel might need him just as much as he needed the angel. And while it was really freaking terrible, it made him feel like they weren't so out of balance. That they could help each other just by being.

Hesitantly, he reached out and gripped Samandriel's shoulder, "I am too."

One side of the angel's mouth tilted up in that crooked smile that Adam was beginning to believe was the most sincere expression he owned.

"Thank you." Apparently, one of the human skills Samandriel had yet to pick up was the art of gracefully changing the subject, since he glanced at the can Adam still held and just asked, "If it's not paint, then what is it?"

Adam grinned and headed back out toward his brothers, "You'll see."

Sam caught the can when it was tossed at him, because he was a freak with eyes in the back of his head. His extremely emotive eyebrows skyrocketed when he saw what it was, "This... might work."

Dean wandered over and had a look, "Huh, what do you think, Cas?"

Apparently, Castiel thought it would work as well. Which prompted Adam to call his brothers idiots who lacked creativity. Which forced Dean to sit on him and rub red paint into his hair in order to fulfill his duties as the eldest brother.

Later, Adam would wonder why that didn't send him spiraling into a vortex of horror inside his own mind.

Almost immediately after, he would realize it was because it was the first time he'd heard Samandriel laugh.


End file.
